prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Monty Brown
| birth_place = Bridgeport, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Saginaw, Michigan | billed = Detroit, Michigan The Animal Kingdom The Serengeti | trainer = Dan Severn Sabu | debut = May 6, 2001 | retired = 2007 }} Monty Brown (April 13, 1970) is a retired American professional wrestler and former National Football League linebacker. He is best known for his time with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) and World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where he wrestled on its ECW brand under the ring name Marcus Cor Von. In both companies, he utilized the nickname "The Alpha Male". Brown has also wrestled for a number of independent promotions, including Blood, Sweat and Ears, Juggalo Championship Wrestling and the Universal Wrestling Alliance. Football career Brown attended Ferris State University in Big Rapids, Michigan, where he was an All-American American football linebacker with the Ferris State Bulldogs, breaking and setting several defensive records. Brown was the first Ferris State Bulldogs athlete to be named both a first-team Academic All-American and a first-team All-American. In 1992, Brown ranked fifth as a national finalist for the Harlon Hill Trophy (awarded to the NCAA Division II Player of the Year) and was named conference co-player of the year in 1992. As a senior, Brown was named the Most Valuable Player of the Ferris State Bulldogs. In his final year, Brown was named the C.M. Frank National Defensive Player of the Year. He was inducted into the Bulldog Athletics Hall of Fame in 2009. After Brown graduated, talent spotters recruited him to the Buffalo Bills, and he played football professionally for five years, competing in Super Bowl XXVIII for the Bills in 1994. On April 17, 1996, Brown signed with the New England Patriots as a restricted free agent, and Brown immediately became a starter as the right outside linebacker. In just two games for the Patriots, Brown made 23 tackles. Brown stated that one of his reasons for signing with the Patriots was to be closer to the World Wrestling Federation headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut. He stopped playing football due to an ankle injury, and decided to train as a professional wrestler. Professional Wrestling Career Brown was trained to be a professional wrestler by Dan "The Beast" Severn and Sabu, and made his in-ring debut in 2000. He began his career in Michigan's All World Wrestling League, where he wrestled against competitors including his trainer Sabu. During this time, he teamed with Chris Sabin. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002-2006) Early Appearances In 2002, Brown made several appearances with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), including challenging NWA World Heavyweight Champion Ron Killings, but did not become a permanent part of the company, as his face persona did not connect with fans. His last appearance with the company in 2002 was on August 28. For a time in mid-2003, he worked for the All World Wrestling League/Big Time Wrestling. He returned to the company on March 10, 2004, attacking the Insane Clown Posse in the middle of a match. He now had an in-ring persona of being from the Serengeti, which involved him wearing leopard and tiger-print trunks, and possessing the mannerisms of an African predatory animal. At Final Resolution 2005 Brown defeated Kevin Nash and Diamond Dallas Page in a three-way elimination match to receive a match for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. He lost his championship match to Jarrett later that night. Planet Jarrett (2005) Two months later, Brown turned heel during the main event of March's Destination X event by attacking Page to help Jarrett retain to the championship. Brown soon joined the Planet Jarrett stable and spent several months feuding with Jarrett's enemies: Kevin Nash, Sean Waltman, Diamond Dallas Page, and A.J. Styles. Late in the year, he began teaming with fellow Planet Jarrett member Kip James, helping him battle the 3Live Kru in an attempt to convince Kru member B.G. James to reform his former tag team, the New Age Outlaws, with Kip. Brown and James faced Kru members Ron Killings and Konnan at Sacrifice in August in a match with B.G. as special guest referee, with both Kip and the remainder of the Kru urging him to take their respective side. B.G. eventually took the side of Konnan and Killings, costing Brown and James the match. Following the defeat, Brown insisted that he be the one to lead the team. On August 26 he turned his back on Jarrett, claiming that their agreement was broken NWA Heavyweight Championship pursuit (2005-2006) At Unbreakable on September 11, Brown declared his intention to challenge for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at Bound For Glory. After defeating Lance Hoyt at Bound For Glory, Brown took part in a ten-man Gauntlet for the Gold match for number one contendership to the Championship, but eliminated himself from the match, by taking Jeff Hardy and himself over the top rope simultaneously. Brown did win number one contendership at November's Genesis with a singles victory over Jeff Hardy. After an altercation with the newly debuted Christian Cage, Brown agreed to put his championship shot on the line in a match against Cage at Turning Point in December. He lost the match to Cage, however, losing his championship opportunity in the process. On the December 17 episode of Impact!, Brown renewed his alliance with Jarrett, with both men bitter towards TNA management in storyline. On the January 7, 2006 episode of Impact!, Jarrett and Brown enacted a skit mocking Sting, who had recently signed with TNA and was set to team with Christian Cage against Brown and Jarrett at Final Resolution. The Alpha Male posed as the Sting of 2006, complete with make-up and baby stroller. Sting and Cage defeated Brown and Jarrett at Final Resolution when Sting pinned Jarrett after a Scorpion Death Drop. After Christian Cage won the World Heavyweight Title, Brown received a shot at Destination X, but did not win the title. Following Destination X, Brown underwent surgery on his knee, which had previously "blown out". He returned to in-ring competition on April 29, 2006 in a match in Germany and TNA television on the May 18 episode of Impact! — where he (kayfabe) demanded to be included in the King of the Mountain match for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at Slammiversary in June. After he failed to qualify for the King of the Mountain match, he engaged in a short feud with Rhino and Samoa Joe before his TNA contract expired and left the company. World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2007) On November 16, 2006, World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) announced that Brown had signed a contract with the company through their official website. He debuted for their ECW brand under the ring name "The Alpha Male" Marquis Cor Von on January 16, 2007, in a win over fellow TNA alumnus Cassidy Riley. Reportedly the name change was motivated by World Wrestling Entertainment's desire to have him appear under a name they could trademark. One week later, the spelling of the first name was tweaked to Marcus. Not long after his debut, he was made a part of the forming New Breed stable, and with them feuded with the ECW Originals climaxing in an 8-man tag at WrestleMania. After the feud died down, Cor Von took several months off for unspecified "family issues", then was released from his WWE contract on September 19, 2007 without making a return to television. After his release, he retired from pro wrestling. Personal life Brown attended Bridgeport High School, where he played basketball for three years under coach Jimmy Sanders, with whom he is good friends. During his early professional wrestling career, Brown supplemented his income by running his own T-shirt company. After leaving WWE, Brown began working on a range of athletic clothing called "Scripture Clothing". As of 2011, Brown has retired from professional wrestling and now works as a personal trainer. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Pounce (Running low-angle Shoulder Block, after an opponent has been Irish whipped off of adjacent ropes) :*Alpha Bomb (Scoop lift Powerbomb) :*Exploder Suplex :*Straightjacket Neckbreaker :*Singlearm DDT :*Bear Hug :*Half Crab :*Cobra Clutch *'Nicknames' :*"Alpha Male" *'Tag teams and stables' :*New Breed :*Planet Jarrett Championships and accomplishments *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' :*JCW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Prime Time Wrestling' :*PTW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated :*PWI Rookie of the Year (2004) See also *Monty Brown's event history External links *Monty Brown profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Windy City Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1970 births Category:2001 debuts Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:2007 retirements Category:Former football players Category:Action Packed Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers